The Elemental demons battle
by Mikako Kazuke
Summary: the summary is inside but this has adult content and 2 rape scenes so if you are under the age of 17 and are not very mature do not read this. YYHINU Kaghiei, yusukekeiko, kuramasango, neikasessho, meikokarasu PS for detail of first rape scene goto MM.org
1. Prolog

Meiko Kazuke: Look I'm in here.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Yeah you are but why?  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Because you see I needed an OC that was like me and since I love ice I became one that was of water.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Oh I see then one "?" why did you choose to start another fanfic?  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Because some one gave me a challenge, and plus I was just needing one of these I guess. It's a lot of fun and it's got hidden things between everything that goes on.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: To start with the summary: 5 demons are sisters they balance life and cause peace but what happens when the Taguro's go to far and kidnap what use to be a good friend and do the worse thing that they could ever do to a woman. Kagome, Sango, and Keiko are in this together bound by each other's blood. This year's tournament going to be a long and dramatic one since at the price ever getting back on them.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: First off I better tell you now.RAPE is in here so don't read it if you are not mature enough to handle it. Also it will have lemon in future references, and also language is big here since it is rated R.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Now for the Disclaimer. we do not own but what we have created and that is only the 5 elemental demons and any other OC in this story.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Now on to the story.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Prolog A transformation  
  
** Dream **  
  
Kagome looked around she was in a foreign castle but it didn't feel unfamiliar. She spotted another girl with brown hair a few feet away. The girl turned around to face Kagome and chocolate meat chocolate.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the girl.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?" returned Kagome.  
  
"I'm Keiko and I'm not in your dream. You're in mine, anyway doesn't this place look strange,"  
  
"Yeah but it feels oddly familiar," responded Kagome.  
  
"That's because this use to be your home," responded another girl from the top of the stairs. She had brown hair and pale green eyes. "I am Neika keeper of dreams. I have brought you here because it is time for you to know who you really are," as she said that her human form was engulfed in a silver light and out a new shining Neika. She now had dark Auburn hair with pink high lights and was now down to her butt. Her eyes had changed from a pale green to a silver. She stood there regally (?) and her silver eyes shown absolute proud and joy ness in her shape.  
  
"Then what are we?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"You like me are a substantial importance in your powers. Keiko you are Keeper of Air and Kagome of Earth," stated Neika.  
  
"So why are you showing this and not someone else? Also when do we get to transform?" asked Keiko.  
  
"One is because the elementals are all girls and sisters and there is 5 of us total. Also you get to transform right now," stated a calm Neika and a yellow light engulfed Keiko and a green one to Kagome.  
  
When Keiko's light subsided a new transformed Keiko stood. She now had the color of Sakura blossoms and white highlights that was at her thigh. Keiko eyes had also transformed into a dull brown to a shinning gold. When Kagome's light subsided she now stood transformed as well. She now had gold hair that sparkled but was still the same length. Her eyes had also changed from a brown but this time the color was forest green.  
  
"Now what?" asked Kagome looking at her now transformed look.  
  
"You and you're other two sisters will have links to you at all times; including myself. Beware sisters great things comes horrible things," and with that the two had awaken.  
  
** End of Dream**  
  
# With Kagome #  
  
Sango looked at a still transformed Kagome and knew exactly what had happened. SO it would seem that the 5 sisters would be needed and true transformations was the largest clue to come along. Kagome feeling someone was watching and found a wide-awake Sango.  
  
"What do I have something on my face?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You're still changed. Seems it's might be my turn to tell you who I am," responded a calm Sango as she stood up and brushed off some of the dirt. "Come on we need to talk I really don't want InuYasha hearing this,"  
  
They walked out of the camp area till they came upon the familiar spring and Sango chanted something causing a barrier to surround the both of them.  
  
"Now InuYasha or anyone else can hear us but us two. I know Neika has informed you of the basics and she told you that you had 2 other sisters. Well I am one of those sisters," responded a emotionless Sango and then red light engulfed Sango. Then stood a transformed Sango and now she had ocean blue hair with silver highlights and was now down to her knees. Her eyes had changed also into a ruby red.  
  
# Where Keiko Is #  
  
"Man how do I turn back? I have a date with Yusuke. I can't let him see me like this," responded a not happy Keiko.  
  
"See you like what! Oh my," Keiko realized it was Boton who just shouted in her ear.  
  
"Boton stop yelling I can hear you perfectly fine," responded a agitated Keiko.  
  
"I was going to tell you that Yusuke had another mission and wasn't going to make it but you need to come with me," stated a serious Boton.  
  
"Ok?" responded a confused Keiko.  
  
A portal appeared in front of them and they both walked through to stuffed office. Yusuke saw the vixen and didn't know who it was.  
  
"Boton. Who's that?" asked Konema and Yusuke at the same time.  
  
"Keiko, sir," responded Boton waiting for the shock to fill the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Keiko I didn't mean to brake another date the toddler made me do it," responded a cautious Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke! Stop making excuses. Oh why did you bring me here Boton?" directing her attention to Boton giving Yusuke the silent treatment.  
  
"Oh right," responded Boton, "Sir she's a elemental,"  
  
"Oh?!" responded Konema.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
End of Prolog. ok that's the end.I know it's kind of a weird start but trust me everything will make since and if you are wondering this is before the dark tournament actually to help clarify things this will being going into this series I'm just changing some things instead of 4 or 5 people it will be 7 or 8. You'll see later.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Please review guys.please.oh and next chapter will be the rap and stuff so like I said if you don't like that stuff don't read it.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Now we have to go to bed since tomorrow we are going to type so more but who knows if we'll post it as soon as possible and as you can tell it is a YYH and INU crossover.pairings are undecided except for Neika but other wise everyone else is undecided.  
  
Meiko and AlyaaNesia: Bye everyone and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story. 


	2. Some things are never meant to happen an...

Meiko Kazuke: hi it's us again.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: yep and we are here to bring another chapter.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: you remember when I told you about rape being in this story well it'll be this chapter. So Mature audiences please.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: well first off the disclaimer: we no own but we create and that is the 2 OC elemental demons and then 3 other Ocs that come in this chapter.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: By the way um.Karasu maybe seem a little OOC but it is needed and um.they part about him not liking the Taguro's is very apparent in the conversation.  
  
AlyaaNesia: like we said before only one character actually has a pairing other wise we don't know.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: On to the story.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter 1 some things are never meant to happen and others are.  
  
Kurama was shocked and Hiei was slightly wondering why this human was one unless.  
  
"Keiko do you remembering anything of your past?" asked the usual silent Hiei.  
  
"no," was what Keiko said.  
  
"I thought so, there's another isn't there?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Kagome although I didn't get her last name,"  
  
"Konema may I go visit Umi and Yume?"  
  
"No! not until this mission is done," responded Konema unawake of the glare he gained from it.  
  
Kurama knew Hiei was close to Umi they were brother and sister. Kurama treated her the same even though she was rather cold to him. They both knew her farther had pushed to had and forced her to be the Heir even though she was the youngest. Come to think of all the conversations they had with her they remember how she would rant on her sister. Saying how much she envied them and wished she could be them instead of who she was.  
  
"So Keiko which elemental are you?" asked Konema.  
  
"I am the Keeper of air," responded Keiko.  
  
* * * Castle in demon world * * *  
  
"Where is Neika? She knows I hate doing this alone and yet she's no where to be found," responded the ever cold Meiko.  
  
Meiko was in her transformation form, she had black hair with blue highlights and her eyes were a pale blue like the color of ice. Her hair was slightly pulled into a ponytail and was down to the middle of her back or a little higher. She wore a Japanese battle outfit the pants were a dark blue and the top was a light blue. The whole outfit was outlined in gold and silver. Meiko picked up demons at the front gate and ran toward them at her demon speed arriving to a empty front castle. She growled lowly, Meiko hated trespassers more then anything.  
  
"Go home," growled out Meiko to where ever the intruders were. She had just finished her training and was lacking some of her usual power but could fight none the less. A few seconds later about 100 demons chased toward her and she began to get beyond angry turning all the weak demons into ice and leaving the rest that were stronger then to merely be destroyed by energy. One of the remaining demons come flying at her with it's claws ready to swipe so she called forth her sword and cut it's hands off and then cut it in half without braking a sweat. Then the 5 more demons shoot forward to kill her or at least injury her so she called forth daggers of ice and shot them toward them each hitting their target and successfully freezing the rest of that. Soon she had taken them all out but could still feel 5 or 6 demons still lingering around she just couldn't pin point them down.  
  
"If you do what these demons did I will kill you slowly," and then walked back into the castle successfully she got to her room before passing out and falling to her bed. Mummering something about being tired and then laid there motionless sleeping. Then the hiding demons she had suspected out there came into her room. A tall and muscular man walked up to Meiko and threw her over his shoulder. Then a man with long black and wearing a mask walked to the spot she was sleeping and placed a note and they all walked out with a sleeping Meiko on the man's shoulder.  
  
** Meiko's Dream **  
  
"Neika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," yelled Meiko.  
  
"Meiko?" responded Neika.  
  
"Yes it's me we have big trouble, I was training earlier and then scanning the castle, demons attack and I used the rest of my energy to defeat them. Well see I still sensed demons out there so I gave them a warning and um I think they came in knowing about my energy loss and now I'm being taken.hurry and get your ass awake and get them before-"  
  
Meiko didn't have time to responded and fall to the ground in the dream.  
  
"Oh god there must've been some drugs they put in her..oh god!," and she shoot up.  
  
** End of Meiko's dream **  
  
* * * Where Neika is * * *  
  
Neika was in her sleeping kimono and didn't care so she got up and ran through the castle to Meiko's room and opened the door to find a note. She picked it up and read it and glared at the note. If she had the power of fire she would've burned it to ashes. The not read:  
  
Dear Elemental demons,  
We have token your youngest sister. If you ever want her back you will join this year's Dark Tournament. You're team will need to contain 7 to 8 people.  
  
Taguros  
  
"Oh no! They will pay dearly for this," Neika glared at the note and ran to Konema's office not caring if it was full of people or not. She ran straight to his desk and yell, "Meiko's been kidnapped,"  
  
"What!?!" yelled Konema in utter shock.  
  
"The Toguro brother's stole my sister!" Neika continued to scream in his face.  
  
"What would they want with her?" asked Hiei from beside Neika. If anyone had cared to listen to the tone of his voice they could tell he was angry as hell but worried at the same time.  
  
"They want me and my sister's to join this year's Dark Tournament to gain her back. Also the Taguro's have talked with Meiko about I would say a year or two ago. They talked all the time during the second year she had gained memories of her last past life and she began to cry. So she had told the Taguro's of what had happened and of course they comforted her, but when farther came home one night from a bad demon meeting he banished them off the castle grounds, and made Meiko very pissed at him. She wouldn't talk to him for months when she finally did. Which was like a long time she wouldn't speak to him besides making request," responded Neika. "This was when you Hiei were gone for 2 years because some stupid case and so she had no one to lean on and she was afraid to tell me considering that the story was filled with gore," When she said that she sent some of the messages of the dream to Hiei and he looked shocked but remained composers.  
  
"That would explain why she's cold hearted," responded Kurama. "She wanted to protect herself and anyone else for that matter from the memories,"  
  
"But I had seen the dream since I am the Keeper of Dreams I saw the whole thing. She shouldn't have seen that but father said it was her turn to remember her past," responded a sad Neika. "But you have to understand she's always been like that when she meets someone. It's just how she is,"  
  
"OK enough! Neika gather whoever you need and the rest of your sisters and make them read in 2 weeks," stated Konema.  
  
~ Kagome, Sango ~  
  
Yeah   
  
~ Assemble your things we are to leave for the dark tournament in 2 weeks, be here in 2 days ~  
  
Understood   
  
* * * Where Meiko Is * * *  
  
Meiko woke up to a dark and cold room; she didn't mind the cold part just it being dark. They room was full of 5 demons, one behind her and 2 on each side. Her hands were chained above her head and she couldn't brake loose of them considering they were magic and ice protected.  
  
"What's the hell do you want?" responded a cold Meiko to her surrounding.  
  
"Awe.dear Meiko you still have such language. You're father was right you'll never change," responded a voice in front of her. She was slightly taken aback that these creeps knew her father and that she had not sensed them.  
  
"I asked you what you wanted. Not what my father says about me to demons like you," said Meiko to cover her surprise.  
  
"We want you and your darling sisters,"  
  
"Keep your filthy hands off my sisters,"  
  
"You have no room to speak," ask the mysterious person said that she felt another pair of chains on her ankles and it along with the chains about her lifted her up in the shape of a X. (Please think and yes her legs were spread open).  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Meiko.  
  
A fire had finally been lit in the room and she could see the 5 demons that she predicted. She then saw the 2 demons she hadn't felt or sensed and gasped.  
  
"Why?" Meiko said trying to cover her hurt.  
  
They both approached her and one put is hand on her cheek and racked his thumb back and forth on the smooth skin. "Because we're both tired of see you so lonely," and with that the finger laced into a needle and shot toward her shoulder/collar bone. It then shot poison in her skin and Meiko's body had begun to feel limp and in matter of seconds she was. She then felt a hand on her stomach and rubbing back and forth it was Taguro Ani's out stretched hand. Meiko realized now she was naked 'just great. I'm naked and drugged' having that thought in made she snapped out of her thoughts and looked around and found the younger Taguro taking off his pants. On the surface she looked ready to kill but inside her brain she was freaking out. 'Oh god!!! No!' she screamed in mind. The younger brother after taking off his pants and anything else that could get in his way. Walked up to Meiko and began smirking so he leaned down to where his mouth was over her ear.  
  
"You know ever since you came a long Ani can't seem to get enough of you. He's in love and doesn't even know how to handle it," responded the emotionless younger Taguro. (I don't know the younger Taguro's first name.so if you know send it to me) He then thrust himself into Meiko letting her let go of a ear pearcing scream and then passing out.  
  
He then kept thrusting into her and out by force even if she was unconscious. The younger Taguro then tired of his little game and pulled himself out putting his pants back on and left the room leaving Karasu, and Taguro Ani. Ani then walked over and yelled for Karasu to lever her down to the ground. She then fell to the ground who if wasn't there would've thought she was dead, but both knew it was because of the drugs. Then Ani walked up to her and unchained her and picked her up and walked out of the room having Karasu follow closely behind. (oh yeah I should tell you Meiko is just a bit taller then Ani) Karasu stepped in front and opened the door to Ani's room and lead them. Ani placed Meiko on the bed and turned to Karasu.  
  
"Cloth her," and then he left. Karasu wanted to growl but did what he was told.  
  
Karasu looked around the room and found something for her to wear. It was a gray Kimono with icicles. The obi was a pearl black and was silk. He picked up the clothing and slowly walked over to wear laid the princess. She began to stir and felt him approaching and stiffened.  
  
"I'm not here to anything but cloth you," responded Karasu.  
  
"It doesn't matter they'll end up off me anyway," stated a cold Meiko.  
  
"Please lady Meiko let me dress you," pleaded Karasu (maybe OOC)  
  
"Meiko slowly nodded as he started she began to talk. "Do you work under your own freewill with them?" she asked and he shock his head, "If I were able to free you would you protect me with your life,"  
  
"I'm afraid I would give you my life. I hate them they have done horrible things to me and I hate it. They command me around like a dog and I hate them for it,"  
  
"Then I shall try to free you at any means necessary,"  
  
"My lady I must inform you. You're sisters are in grave danger. The three demons the one behind you and on the other side of me and my friend who was also forced; have plans of taking your sisters,"  
  
"My sister's are not that weak and other men will be there. My father will be sure of that,"  
  
"But you're father was the one who set this up,"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yes although he did not plan for you to be involved in this. Therefore he is dead thanks to Ani who really wants you,"  
  
"Then why would he allow his brother to do what he did to me?"  
  
"I do not know my lady,"  
  
"Do not speak of this to no one,"  
  
Karasu nodded and finished tying the obi. She weakly stood and winced at the pain between her legs remembering what had happened minutes ago.  
  
"Perhaps you should still rest my lady,"  
  
Meiko nodded and turned around pulling the covers out and climbing underneath them. She then slowly fell to into a deep dreamless sleep for fear she would play what had happened to her in her dreams. Ani opened the door to see her sleeping and under the covers clothed. Not suspecting that she had actually been awake during the time he left.  
  
"Thank you for clothing her and putting her under the covers now get out," Ani demanded. He hesitated for a bit but then left 'I hope he doesn't do anything to her'  
  
"I would say I'm sorry for letting my brother do that to you but see I'm not," as he placed a hand on her cheek again and racked his thumb back and forth. "Sleep tight" and he laid next to her wrapping himself all over her in a protective manner.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
End of this chapter.  
  
Ok need reviews I don't have a limit but if I don't get anymore reviews or I won't continue.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: by the way the pairings range from Hiei/Kagome or Kurama/Kagome and for Sango ranges from the same two guys. For Neika she gets a character from InuYasha that's all I'm saying. Um.Meiko is ranging from Karasu.to another.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Oh and we are very sorry if we got Karasu wrong but we have only seen him say one thing and that is "I like you and when I like something I like to take it away" so please forgive us.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. Going Home and other stuff

Mikako Kazuke: Hey everyone I am updating now cause I am finally finished writing the stories.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: **mumbles under breath** Stupid Debate. This will be a update and yet it's going to be quite a while till we update again.  
  
Mikako Kazuke: yeah debate has been delaying me lately and AlyaaNesia isn't happy as you can tell.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: We don't own but what we create.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter 2 Going Home and Other stuff  
  
past - 2 days last  
  
"InuYasha, I'm going home and Sango's going with me," yelled a human looking Kagome. 'Think god Sango taught me how to hide my demon form from InuYasha' Sango came out with Sesshomaru at her side. "What's he doing here?" hissed InuYasha.  
  
"He's coming with us we could use all the hell we got to get back Meiko," responded Sango calmly.  
  
"Oh no you guys aren't going anywhere, and who's Meiko?" roared InuYasha.  
  
"Meiko is those two sisters and has been kidnapped by 2 mighty demons they plan to save her," responded the ever emotionless Sesshomaru, "and if you think you can stop this Sesshomaru then you are sorely mistaken,"  
  
"InuYasha I will have NO argument on this so SIT! **bam** Come on let's go," and they all jumped down the well.  
  
(Other Side of the well)  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see a roof and supposed her was in the future. He picked up Kagome and Sango jumping gracefully out of the dry well then placed them on the ground and opened the door to the well house leading them out. He glanced around the foreign place that befell his eyes. Sniffed the air and caught the scent of caramel chocolate with whip cream. (He doesn't know what that is but he knows it smells really good ^. ^) He looked around to find where the scent was coming from and found it came from a young woman with brown hair braided down her back and pale green eyes. Sesshomaru could sense she was in disguise given she was shifting from foot to foot. Therefore he made a mental note to ask her what this woman's true form was.  
  
"Ah, I see you brought him along," responded Neika who was doing her own exchanging of staring.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Right now Neika was doing some daydreaming about having pups with him. She then snapped out her daydreaming and got back to being serious.  
  
"I am Neika and is all I should say for now. Come now we must hurry and gather the others," responded the keeper of dreams.  
  
A portal opened behind Neika and Sango along with Kagome walked toward their sister with Sesshomaru closely behind them. They walked into an office with 3 guys watching them and one toddler at the desk.  
  
"So these are your sisters?" asked Konema or to Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru the toddler.  
  
"Yes, see my father did not ant us all united that's why he left one in the past, 2 in the human world and Meiko and myself in demon world. You as my sisters will receive extra training and clothing," responded Neika.  
  
* * Where Meiko is * *  
  
Meiko was back into the dark room and looked grim. She hated this more then being forced to be a princess. She was once again chained in the same position she was in last time and naked. Karasu was in front of her and if you looked close enough you could see the worry in his eyes. He walked back to his position where he stood beside the friend he had told her about. She learned he was a quiet person and normally wouldn't talk no matter what the situation. It reminded her of Hiei one of her closet friends who she most of the time considered a brother. Those two had also learned how she was forced to be a princess and being the youngest of her sisters and most of the other things in her life. They just didn't know why Taguro Ani had fallen in love with her. Although one thing was certain both Taguro's were sick in more then one ways.  
  
Both Taguros had come in through the back of the room both removing their clothing and one going in the front of Meiko the other in the back. Although Ani was the first to approach her from behind he slowly pushed his cock through Meiko's ass cheeks making her scream loudly at the forced entrance of her asshole from his cock. Karasu on the other hand was fighting to keep himself there and not rip Ani off her. Then in front of Meiko stood the younger and much bigger Taguro with his usual smirk at her. He was readying himself to enter her pussy and with one last smirk he had thrust his long length into her pussy.  
  
"God Meiko you're so tight," he spoke lowly.  
  
Ani chose to spoke "Yes you are can I do it again anytime,"  
  
Meiko wanted to scream no but that was what they wanted. They wanted to hear her scream out her weakness and see the fear she held but she was stubborn and born that way. Since she was young and smart enough to comprehend pain she had promised she would never show her weakness or fear to anyone. The Younger Taguro thrusted in and out of Meiko's small opening and seem to find her contracting from the enter and exit of his long length. He could tell she was in pain when she winced. Every time he thrusted into her Ani would ram back into her causing her body to go back and forth. One dick would be in her the other out and would switch back in forth. Both brothers were getting beyond erected and were coming close to cuming. The Taguro Ani wrapped his arms around to the front and his hands played with her nipples and them hardening made his cum in her asshole so it dripped down to the floor. He removed himself from her and went to his clothing getting dressed waiting for his younger brother to finish; he didn't have to wait long. The younger Taguro brother released but he spit his cum all over her creamy breasts and firm stomach. He then did the same and went to his clothing then walked out. Everyone else except Ani, Karasu and Bui was left in the room.  
  
Ani turned to them, "Dress her," and he walked out. Bui slowly lowered the chains and Karasu took the chains off. He held Meiko closely to him and in his arms is where she felt safe.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Could be a hell of a lot better," she whispered back.  
  
Bui had gone to pick up a black kimono with silver lily's printed on it, and along with a obi that was a gold silk. Karasu gingerly slipped the kimono on her arms still having it open. He took a towel and wiped the white cum off her plump creamy breasts and then on her firm stomach. Then he threw the towel aside and replaced it with his hand and nimble fingers over her creamy nipples softly and they hardened. Meiko arched up to give him more access. He then ran his palm across her firm stomach and watches as it twitched from his gentle touch. He slowly moved down to the part of her body that had been violated too many times. He hesitated slightly but moved and gently caressed her clit; Meiko moaned softly from what Karasu was doing.  
  
"What are you doing! I told you to dress her not touch her," Ani had seen what was going and once she moaned he couldn't take it. "Leave now Bui!" yelled Ani. Bui left emotionlessly even though in his mind he was glad Meiko had found Karasu wanting. "What did you think you were doing to my woman!" he bellowed again. Meiko covered her ears she hated when guys yelled or argued around her. Since her farther use to with her mother and beat her and anyone he came in contact with.  
  
"She's not your woman and kill me if you want. I'd like to see you try and dine a new member as good as I am,"  
  
Ani smirked at that he would make Meiko fight she wouldn't want to die. "Alright but see there's one right nest to you," and with that he extended his hand into a knife and had it straight for Karasu. Unfortunately Meiko had jumped in the front if it and had hit her shoulder causing her to scream out in pain and collapse back into Karasu blacking out.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Mikako Kazuke: that's the end for now anyway.  
  
Alyaanesia YukeShi: So review and we'll update more.  
  
Mikako and Alyaanesia: Bye for now! 


	4. Ariving at the Tournament and some fun

Mikako Kazuke: well hello everyone it is us with a new chapter.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: it's more lighter then it has been lately...more actually love in the next few chapters but lets say a death shall commence later in those chapters but don't expect it till after the 2 chapters I up date.  
  
Mikako Kazuke: there also shall be some Yuri after this chapter...so yeah!! Go me! After the next chapter it will be a while before I update again because of the other stories I have been lacking ideas in until earlier today.  
  
AlyaaNesia YukeShi: Which means we are lacking ideas in this story the pairings have been decided they shall be:  
  
Kagome/Hiei (it won don't be mad)  
  
Sango/Kurama  
  
Neika/Sesshomaru  
  
Karasu/Meiko/???( the last one is s mystery until next chapter (  
  
The tagruos will not be paired up with anyone due to what they have been doing since the beginning. Bui will also not be paired up due to the fact I don't know much about him but he will admire another mystery character who you shall not know about until later...  
  
P.S. also I will jump from the match's because I haven't seen any of the finals battles verses. The only battle scenes I will be focused on is the battle of my Ocs and Kagome along with Sango...sorry. But the out comes will be the same.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Chapter 3 1st day of the Tournament  
  
A girl that held green eyes and long brown hair stood at a cliff looking at the rising sun. Today was when the tournament started and she would be able to see her beloved sister. A tall young looking man with long silver hair stood beside her.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked the man.  
  
"Whatever you do I shall stay at your side," responded the man.  
  
"Are you willing to stay by my side Sesshomaru or is it because of the obligation you had promised me at the beginning?" the woman asked hesitantly.  
  
"I am willing and once this Sesshomaru makes up his mind he does not change it. Neika if you must know I am worried about Kagome and the others as well as yourself," he responded calmly.  
  
Neika transformed into her true demon form letting her long auburn hair be blown by the wind. Her pink highlights gleamed in the light and her silver eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"The Taguro's will pay if they have harmed my sister in anyway. Knowing the bastards, they would probably do it anyway to know it pisses me off. No one touches my sister and gets away with," she hissed out through clenched her teeth.  
  
Kagome and Sango had now appeared behind Neika and were listening to the threats being thrown. While Keiko had appeared in front of Neika, floating in the air.  
  
"We are prepared," they said in unison all looking at Neika.  
  
Behind them Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had also appeared. "We are also ready," responded one of the three, which was Kurama.  
  
He slightly looked at Sango when he did say it and had to admit he had grown fond of her. Kurama also noticed Hiei was becoming attracted to Kagome but you couldn't tell because he was so reclusive.  
  
"I hope Meiko is alright," responded Kagome quietly. She was less clumsy then she normally was and stayed quiet. She had learned that if she stayed quiet that there would be a lot more accomplished.  
  
When Kagome was done with her usual training she would walk out of the dogo (training place for all who think I spelt it wrong) and see Hiei sitting up in a cherry tree.  
  
* * Flash Back * *  
  
"Hi Hiei," Kagome said softly up at him.  
  
"Hn, Hi Kagome," he responded.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
~ Fine ~ he responded telepathically.  
  
* So since you don't like talking could we always do this? * *  
  
~ Sure~  
  
* * Promise? * *  
  
~ I even promise to stay by your side ~  
  
* * Ok * *  
  
Kagome had jumped up the same tree Hiei was in and sat on the branch next to his own. Hiei was watching her closely when she had perched herself.  
  
* * End of Flashback * *  
  
Ever since then Kagome and him had been close but they wouldn't normally show it unless no one was around. Yusuke had also grown closer to Keiko. He would watch her train and knew she was dedicated to it. When she was done they would talk.  
  
* * Flashback * *  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Keiko began.  
  
"Yo," responded Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke will you stay by my side during this tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise,"  
  
"Thank you Yusuke," She responded as she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Yusuke slightly blushed but it wasn't noticed. He kissed her back on the cheek and she blushed considerably noticeable.  
  
* * End of Flashback * *  
  
Since then no one was able to get Yusuke out of staying by her side.  
  
"It's time to change into the outfits I gave you my sisters," commanded Neika.  
  
"Yes," they all said.  
  
Sango and Kagome left the cliff area and walked to their room that they shared to change into the battle outfits. Soon Hiei and Kurama left at the same time both thinking about the girls. They were worried there was no doubt about that.  
  
Sango had gone to the bathroom so Kagome was alone in the room. Hiei came into the room through the open window and saw that Kagome was naked in front of him.  
  
* * Hi Hiei * *  
  
~ Hi Kagome ~  
  
She turned around to found he was staring at her. Kagome felt a light blush creep up to her cheeks. He turned around after seeing the blush. Soon after he felt two arms circle around his shoulders. He turned his head slightly to see Kagome.  
  
"Ask next time and I'll show you. You didn't have to turn. I like when you watch me," whispered Kagome.  
  
Hiei nodded and left he knew all to well what would happen if he had stayed. She wouldn't be able to dress at all. Sango came out of the bathroom in her demon form. Her ocean blue with silver highlights swayed back and forth along with her hips. She stopped in front of a dazed and naked Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and murmured back, "Nothing, just thinking,"  
  
Kagome slipped on a pair of green miko's pants and wrapped her breasts to keep them down. She then finished tying the shirt. The shirt was decorated with a rose and green vines. Sango looked at her own outfit because she wasn't quite use to it. Her outfit was a Chinese battle outfit. It was red with orange trimming. She wasn't used to how the pants were but she would not complain. They both walked out of the room and came face to face with Kurama along with Hiei. They all walked to the parlor and waited for the others. Kagome and Hiei were behind Sango and Kurama talking telepathically about plans for each other. Kurama was talking to Sango to get to know her better. Even though Sango would not admit, she had taking a liking to him. One of her main reasons she liked him was he never groped her.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare while we wait," spoke Sango.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Hn,"  
  
They were in the ice cream parlor and Sango was standing in front of the chocolate syrup and other things.  
  
"Kagome, Truth or dare?" asked Sango  
  
"Truth," she responded.  
  
"Do you like Hiei and how far would you go with him?" she asked.  
  
Kagome blushed, "I do and I would go as far as we wanted," Hiei slightly blushed as well but it was light. "K my turn, Kurama truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he responded.  
  
"Ok, How much do you like Sango?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I like her a lot more then I'm suppose too," he responded having alight blush along with Sango. "Hiei truth or dare?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Dare since you all are chickens,"  
  
Sango smirked at that and whispered into Kurama's ear. "OK Hiei I dare you to pour chocolate syrup on Kagome's breasts and lick it all off. Also both of you have to be naked," stated Kurama.  
  
"Hn, fine," he grabbed the bottle and Kagome's wrist and pulled her with him into one of the guestrooms. When the door slammed shut behind them Sango and Kurama put their ears against the door itself. Only for Hiei to open the door and push them away while Kagome put a sound barrier up. He then closed the door as well as locked it and went back to his 'dare'. Kagome slid off her top to reveal her binded breasts. Hiei used his demon speed to make quick work on the bandages.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Hiei laid Kagome on the bed and took the bottle and delicately poured the substance on her breasts. He made sure he covered every inch of them then threw the bottle aside. Kagome remembered back of the dare and whispered that part into his mind. Therefore he made quick work again to get them both naked. Being that Hiei didn't want to waste his time alone with her. Once that was done he began to lick one of Kagome's breast. He began on the edge of her breasts licking in a circle to get the substance off. He then licked her valley between her breasts. Kagome arched her back and moaned when his pulsing member was pushing against her inner thigh. Now he began to lick on your boob but would not succumb to licking her nipple till everything else was cleared. When that was accomplished Hiei then began to lick her harden and covered in chocolate nipples. Kagome gasped, said his name, and moaned. Hiei was barely able to control himself and that's when Kagome took her chance. She reached down and rubbed his erected dick. Hiei groaned in protest if she didn't stop that he could do something he knew Kagome would regret. He looked into her eyes she looked like she did want this and him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hiei asked as he slipped two fingers into her wet clit and began to finger fuck her.  
  
"Yes Hiei!" Kagome answered in a moan.  
  
Hiei removed two fingers from the thick folds and licked them clean. He then positioned himself above Kagome but did proceed into entering her. She looked up at him a little confused why he had paused. He bent his head down to nuzzle his nose to the place where his mark would lay after they were done. He whispered in her ear what he would say to anyone else but her.  
  
"I love you Kagome. This will hurt my love but that will leave. Do you trust me?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly and responded, "I do trust you Hiei and I love you too Hiei. Please give it to me share yourself with me and only me,"  
  
Hiei nodded but instead of just shoving himself deep inside her core he rubbed his dick against her clit. Kagome moaned and rocked herself on Hiei's dick wanting it in her. He groaned and thrust all the way in her braking her maidenhood. Kagome winced and 2 tears escaped her eyes but Hiei licked them up quickly and kept his lower part of his body from moving. When Kagome squirmed underneath him he took that as 'come on lets go'.  
  
"God you're so wet Kagome." He pulled out slowly and then thursted back into her. She arched slowly her tits pushing up toward his face so he took one in his mouth. Therefore her earned himself another moan.  
  
"Deeper Hiei go deeper," Kagome said in delight. He complied and thrusted deeper.  
  
Soon he was all the way in to her and released his cum inside of Kagome. She came right after him feeling the hot liquid in her made her at peace. Hiei bite on her neck deep causing another moan to caught up in pleasure to realize the pain but she had also bite into him. They were both licking each others blood up. They held each other Hiei still buried in her soft pussy.  
  
"Kagome I hope you feel alright," he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine Hiei. I'm just going to be sore for a little. We'd better go," she whispered back.  
  
Hiei used his demon speed to get them dressed including binding Kagome's breasts back in the bandages. Kagome took a brush and began to brush her back. After both were dressed and groomed they walked out of the room with the empty chocolate syrup bottle in hand. Both put their facades on to act like nothing happened. Only to come upon Kurama and Sango making out and caught up in their own world. Yusuke and Keiko also walked into the parlor seeing that and both either giggled or chuckled lowly. Kagome and Hiei were talking telepathically about what they would do to each other later on, but you couldn't tell. Soon Neika came down the stairs with Sesshomaru beside her finding the two still in their 'make out session'. She flattened her silver battle kimono she was wearing that was outlined in pink and blue.  
  
"Enough," ordered Neika as the two separated.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei and found that he was next to Kagome. They were both dazed but not from watching them. He then saw the bottle in his hand and smirked.  
  
"Damn Hiei how much of that did you use?" everyone turned heads to find what Kurama was speaking of.  
  
"All of it. Why?" Hiei calmly responded while Kagome slightly blushed.  
  
"SOO Kagome, how did you like it?" asked Sango noticing her blush.  
  
Kagome glared at Sango for throwing it up in front of all of them but wanted to shock her, "It was a lot of fun. Hey Hiei want to do it again later?"  
  
Hiei caught her drift and smirked pulling her close to him, "of course,"  
  
Now everyone was speechless the famous Hiei known for his cold behavior was being seductive and flirting with Kagome. Keiko who was standing next to Yusuke was in her battle outfit. It was basically black baggy pants with Sakura blossoms all over them and her shirt was a pearl blue with yellow trimming. She wore a gold chain necklace with a pearl white feather.  
  
"Keiko, where'd you get the necklace," Asked Kagome.  
  
"Neika gave it to me. She said it was like a link to each other," responded Keiko.  
  
Neika's anklet bracelet chimed when she stepped forward holding a large leather box. On the anklet held crescent moons all around it. When Neika opened the box a gold ring that had a white rose and a diamond in the center of the rose and a gold bracelet that had a flame being apart of the chain like a gold plate.  
  
"These are your, Kagome yours is the ring and Sango the bracelet," announced Neika.  
  
Kagome slipped the ring on and it glowed a green color and returned looking normal. Sango with the help of Neika put her bracelet on it also glowed but a dark red color then return to normal. When that was done that all teleported to the front gate of the stadium for the Dark Tournament. Kagome by Hiei, Sango by Kurama, Keiko by Yusuke, and Neika by Sesshomaru (or fluffy-sama ha ha ha).  
  
"Well looks like they do care about her," said a guy with red hair and blue eyes. He had several scars on his arms but what disturbed them most was the guy was wearing one of Hiei's outfits but green. "I'm Akilae (alkali that how you pronounce it), don't piss me off and you're fine," he was mostly looking at Kagome and a growl from Hiei.  
  
"Save it for the Tournament," yelled another young male from behind Akilae. He had blue hair with a scar across his right cheek (think kenshin but only one) and red colored eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango said Hotly.  
  
"I'm Dan don't underestimate me," he responded. He also had a outfit that much matched Kurama's but it was a odd orange color. Dan watched Sango with a tent of amusement and this time Kurama growled.  
  
"Now, now no fighting or growling till it actually begins," responded another man with silver hair that looked beyond white and deep forest green eyes that were checking out Keiko. Yusuke stepped in front of Keiko and growled possessively. "I'm Curtis if you must know," he was wearing a tunic much like Youko's but it was blue.  
  
"Why have you come to see us?" asked Neika but it was more like a demand.  
  
"We've come to let you know that your sister Meiko is ok but she won't be if you lose before you get to us," responded Dan, "So fight well," after that that all walked away.  
  
Sesshomaru watched how Neika got pissed; it was radiating off of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "They will pay but you must calm down,"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
That the end!!!!!!! I finally finished the chapter. Well please let me know what you think and don't you think it's a lot lighter then it been? OH yeah Sweet Revenge may not be as Sweet will be updated soon with some shocking surprises, if you're smart then you know that I mean * Winks * The next chapter: Yusuke and Taguro challenge each other and another OC!!!! And she's a girl!!! And she's awesome you'll like her. Also some more lemon but it will be with Karasu and Meiko just warning you.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! Please oh yeah I haven't added the disclaimer lately therefore. I do not own YYH or INU cause then this would be several episodes instead of a just a fanfic. Plus I would make several crossover episodes.  
  
Until next time. Us signing out for now. 


	5. A Challenge and Meiko

Meiko Kazuke: Hey everyone I know everyone has been awaiting this update for some time now and I am truly sorry I have taken this long but I got caught up in other things. I hope this makes up for it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me you assholes I don't own the InuYasha characters or YYH characters but I do own my OCs.  
  
Now on to the main event, which would be, my story and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Warning: Lemon, some Yuri. If you don't know what that means it's girl/girl.  
  
Chapter 4 A challenge and Meiko  
  
The crowd grew quiet, as Taguro's team had appeared on the opposite side of the Kaleki team. Dan appeared beside the two brothers and tossed forward a weak human form that was no doubtfully a young woman. She had her brown her sprawled around everywhere and as she hit the ground you could hear her whimper in dismay. Neika gasped when she realized that was her sister in human form. As far she knew Meiko hated being in her human form and only meant they had weakened her with poison. She glared daggers at the opposing team and wished she could tear their heads off one by one, but she couldn't she was forced to do it by some stupid tournament. It would cost lives and yet they had no idea whose would be taken. Yusuke looked straight at Ototo and he looked back a challenge was building within the tension. He had pointed to Yusuke with a smirk and he responded with a thumb down his smirk as apparent as Ototo. After the exchange Akilae had picked Meiko up and thrown her over his shoulder. A female wearing a green cloak, which covered her form head to toe, watched their retreating forms and stood there, wondering what she was doing. In her mind what she wanted could never be achieved but she had to try. The figure turned to wall toward the hallways and had accidentally bumped into another person.  
  
Before she had looked up to see who it was she whispered, "Sorry," but as soon as she looked up she regretted say something to him.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. His tall figure held authority but power.  
  
"None of your fucking concern asshole," She argued back.  
  
She walked past the younger Taguro having her barrier protecting her from outside force. She walked into a rather large training room and felt an aura she knew from anywhere. So she decided to show off.  
  
"Icicle Thunder!" commanded the young woman she threw two darts one to the dartboard in front of her and one to the door behind her. "Leave now," She whispered deadly.  
  
Yet he did not proceed out of the door instead he spoke to her. "I would like to purpose a Alliance with you," stated the man from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find it was once again Ototo Taguro, "And why would that concern me?" The young woman demanded.  
  
"I will pay you for your assistance," stated the emotionless Taguro. Instead of keeping up her demand she thought for a second or two and then nodded her head towards him.  
  
He turned around to head to the room that his team shared with the young woman, still covered in her green cloak yet her brown eyes scanning the areas, did they finally reach the room only to open the door to see the Meiko battered in what appeared to be old blood and dirt. Her thoughts had wondered again 'Why is she covered in old blood?' The second thought escaped her mind and was spoken aloud.  
  
"Do you not bath her?" as she spoke all attention was on her figure, even if she was covered in her cloak.  
  
"Who are you and give me a name," demanded the older Taguro (a/n: isn't Ani a jerk).  
  
"I'm Ella mistress of thunder," She responded calmly as she looked straight into the eyes of her enemy but they would never know that.  
  
After the exchange of words and some other carelessness, permission was given to Ella to take Meiko for a bath. So now as they walked casually down the hallway you could catch Meiko glancing at Ella. Ella could feel Meiko glance at her every once in a while and was about to reveal what she looked like to only her. As they reached the old oak doors they both pushed one of the doors open. A site was to be beholden in front of them. Water falls, spring, and thankfully hot spring as well. Meiko walked forward a little as Ella turned around and closed the door.  
  
As Ella turned around again she found the beautiful Meiko Stripping off the torn and tattered clothing. Her glorious human body pale yet shone with an unknown coldness. It sent shivers down Ella's back to see her and frowned to come across some bruises and some cuts along her pure white skin. Her brown hair would switch from one side to the other with each movement she made toward the spring. Meiko could feel Ella's eyes burning into her skin and felt ashamed as she, herself, looked at her body that was dirtied by someone she use to trust.  
  
As Meiko turned around she saw Ella take off her cloak to reveal a red sleeveless shirt and from what looked like a skirt. Ella then removed the rest of her clothing wanting Meiko to stare at her body more. Meiko's eyes had traced along every curve Ella had and even more surprised when she came to her hair it was Purple she didn't know anyone with Purple hair.  
  
The both finally got into the spring relaxing and decided to chat the amount of time they could.  
  
"So Ella, why did you come here?" asked Meiko.  
  
"I came to save you," responded Ella.  
  
"Did my sister's send you,"  
  
"No they didn't, I've kept my eye on you Meiko but answer this. How did they catch you so easily? It's rumored that you're unstoppable,"  
  
"I had let my power slip slightly and ended up passing out due to the fact I train to much for my health. I didn't take care of myself therefore getting myself into this mess," responded Meiko bitterly.  
  
Ella and Meiko stared at each other for moments on end until they heard a polite knock interrupted them. As the door open Karasu walked in and placed a kimono along with a matching obi to go along with it on the table. His eyes had catch on to Meiko's right shoulder and he could show nothing but regret. As Karasu left quietly Ella's eyes had traced along the line he was looking at and found a scar there.  
  
When she heard he door click Ella asked, "Who did that to you?"  
  
Meiko placed a hand over the front of her scar and frowned, "Ani attacked me," she said plainly.  
  
Ella swam toward Meiko and wrapped her arms securely around her waist. "Don't worry that bastard won't touch you again why I'm here," She responded protectively.  
  
Meiko placed an hand on one of the arms and whispered, "Thank you for your concern,"  
  
After Ella had let go Meiko turned around so they were facing each other. To them it felt as if time had stopped just for them to stare at each other. When they finally started leaning forward you could hear both of their heartbeats speed up. Finally when their lips touched they couldn't resist they had to begin kissing it felt so right to them. Even if they were both girls, it was like they were meant for each other. Ella's hands had dropped down to Meiko's breasts and slowly messaged them as if she needed it to be done. Meiko had also lost control of logic but it felt good like this. Both were moaning into each other's mouth and they finally separated for air.  
  
"Meiko I have to tell you something. The reason I'm here, the reason I'm here to save you is because I love Meiko. I've heard how you're strong but when I saw you when you were with them actually laughing. Something had hit me hard and at first I wanted to deny it, but I can't not now not ever," explained Ella tenderly.  
  
"Let me have some time to think about this before we continue anymore," responded Meiko concerned and was relieved to see that she nodded calmly.  
  
They both stood and got out of the spring and headed to the table. Meiko had put the Kimono that was black with a silver dragon surrounding the bottom of it. Ella gained a naughty thought in her mind 'I like her better without cloths' but quickly shook it away. As Ella slipped her clothing on it was now a dark blue dress that seem to show her curves. Ella then put her cloak back on and pulled her hood up. They both walked out of the bathroom and towards the main room that was dubbed Taguro and his team's room.  
  
As they opened the door and walked in Karasu had come out his own room and looked suspiciously at Ella. He turned to Meiko, "Can I speak with you Meiko...alone?" asked Karasu.  
  
Lemon  
  
Meiko nodded quietly and followed Karasu into his room. He had turned around and reached beside Meiko and shut the door and locked it. She watched his hand, which was locking the door, drop to her waist and slide over the front of her kimono. Karasu untied the obi from the front and let the kimono slowly open revealing some of her pale skin. The same hand he had been using then reached into her kimono and toward her plump breasts. He then slowly messaged one of them and got a moan as a response. Meiko had ached her back but was slowly losing her balance but when Karasu other hand reached behind her back to support her. She then gained back the balance she needed to enjoy this experience. Karasu then removed his black clothing on to have Meiko trace her hands over his sweet body. Meiko traced her hands and fingers over his chest that was sculpted magically. She then went to his stomach flat and full of muscle which was to die for. When she finally reached to his erected member she gasped at how big it was and fascinated herself with massaging it. A groan was let it out by Karasu and that's when Meiko herself got on her knees.  
  
When Meiko took his full length into her mouth she moaned aloud. She then began to bob her head back and forth sucking him and letting her tongue touch his tip. Meiko moaned causing a vibration all around his cock.  
  
"Oh gods, Meiko don't stop. Please keep going," He had begged to her.  
  
She had continued her magic on her sucking him and then licking every inch of his cock. She had continued to lick from base to tip enjoying herself. Although Karasu was so close to cumming and he didn't know if Meiko wanted that. He groaned and he couldn't hold it in anymore and released his hot cum into her welcoming mouth. She had swallowed it all and was now looking up toward Karasu. Karasu then picked up Meiko and carried her to the bed. He then placed her on top of the bed and got to the lower half of her body. He nuzzled his nose into her sweet folds smelling her sweetness first. Once done satisfying his nose he licked her hearing her gasp he was suddenly encouraged to continue. He then went further and ventured his tongue into the hot wetness. Meiko gasped aloud at his bold antics. Karasu, who knew that she enjoyed it, continued his assault on her body taking his sweet time. He enjoyed every moment of this and knew this would never come again unless someone put the Taguro's to rest. Meiko gasped and moaned aloud, he was doing wonders to her body and she was ready to burst.  
  
Karasu then began to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy causing her t moan louder, but who couldn't blame her. He then speeded up the process and finally earning himself what he was waiting for. Meiko how was in heaven released her hot juices all to Karasu who licked up every last drop.  
  
Karasu looked up at the one who meant the world to him and spoke, "You taste heavenly,"  
  
Meiko who was all flustered from the sexual experience responded, "Thanks," She then panted out toward, "Karasu take me, make love to me,"  
  
Karasu was slightly taken aback he didn't know if she was ready for that but on her face was pure love and passion. So instead of protesting for her protection he nodded, and she smiled down at him. He then moved up towards Meiko and their heads where parallel. He gained another moan from his love and he thrusted faster into her. Meiko was ready to release any moment and as soon as Karasu entered her again she climaxed. Not very far behind Karasu was holding back and Meiko realized.  
  
"Don't hold back my love," Meiko whispered and had a hand on Karasu's cheek.  
  
As soon as she had said that he came to his senses and spilt his hot seed deep into her womb. He collapsed on top of Meiko and both were panting. Karasu rolled off her so he would not crush her. He then got off the bed and went over to his discarded clothing and began to dress himself. Meiko after him then got off the bed also making a move to get back dressed into the kimono. Both looked at each their hair both being fuzzy and therefore both brushed their hair. They walked out of them to find Ella on the couch watching them closely. She glared at Karasu and Meiko along with him noticed. End   
  
As Ani and Ototo walked into the room they were both talking about the matches. She heard they were putting Karasu against Kurama and Bui against Hiei. Meiko had also heard about Keiko, Sango, and Kagome against the other demons that she did not care to give names to. They were also talking about how they would mate her sisters. She snarled at them gaining the attention of both of them.  
  
"Oh look Meiko's mad. Too bad you can't do anything about it," Ototo laughed out.  
  
"How dare you!" screamed Meiko, "Dance of frozen blades!" and the blades head straight for the Taguros.  
  
Ani, thanks to his puppet powers, avoided the attack easily. As where Ototo just stood and took it. He had blood running down his body in various places. Ototo sped toward Meiko and held her against the wall.  
  
Warning  
  
He pressed his body against her smirking as he moved one of his hands up to her pussy. Meiko gasped feverishly trying to get away from him. He then shoved two fingers into her hard and rough and laughed evilly. Black eyes flashed dangerously at the side. Karasu couldn't believe he was going to do this to her again. Hadn't she dealt with enough pain? He had glanced over to Ella, who was glaring at Taguro and eyes flashing a different color, stood angry.  
  
End  
  
Meiko then pass out from her lack of energy and this pissed Ototo off but he threw her to another wall hearing a loud thump. Karasu and Ella winced at the same time. Ella walked over to Meiko's unconscious body and picked her walking towards her room that was dubbed hers. She placed Meiko on her bed and frowned along with growling at the idiots.  
  
"You truly are idiots to do nothing but attack her," Ella coldly said as she shut the door and locked.  
  
Ella walked back to the bed and climbed in next to Meiko and snuggled up to her while slowly falling into a deep sleep. The only thing she didn't notice was that Meiko sniggled back into her and Ella wrapped an arm around her front side holding her closely.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: I hope you took me forever to motivate myself to type it. It'll be a long time before I update again since you guys pushed me into updating early...because I have to write the next chapter then TYPE it.  
  
Karasu: So review already.  
  
Meiko Kazuke: Please review or I'll take even longer! See you later. Oh a preview:  
  
Chapter title: Sango VS Dan. Kurama and Sango get closer and hell has gotten a new name. It's PMS and I'm sure you all can't wait.  
  
ATTN: Just a reminder I will only do my OCs battle so if you seen the series you have no problem but sorry I can't say more then that. Bye for now and see you soon. Also if you want the real lemon and everything uncut go to and look under Meiko Kazuke. It should be there. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
